Change of Habit
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Seria apenas uma pequena mudança de hábito. - Ichigo & Rukia - Oneshot - Presente pra Shinoda-q


**N/A:** _Bleach_ realmente não me pertence...

Fazia muito tempo que eu não tentava escrever uma IchiRuki, e acho que essa daqui saiu bem fraquinha... Diferente de tudo que eu tinha planejado xD~

Presente para Shinoda-q. Nome da fic vem de uma música do rei *-*

* * *

**Change of Habit**,

Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

Abriu a porta do pequeno armário com cuidado, e jogou as pernas para o lado no espaço que havia acabado de criar. Como sempre, Ichigo dormia com as costas no colchão e com um dos braços abertos. Ela permitiu um sorriso brotar em seus lábios e, tranqüilamente, desceu da sua cama improvisada no armário.

O corpo sentiu um arrepio quando os pés descalços alcançaram o chão frio, e ela cruzou os braços enquanto atravessava o pequeno espaço que os separava. Ajoelhou no chão quando chegou perto da cama, e deitou a cabeça nos seus braços enquanto permanecia com o olhar nele.

Não soube desde quando aquele hábito de observá-lo dormindo havia começado. A primeira vez há muitos meses atrás, ela havia levantado apenas para buscar um copo d'água, e na volta, percebeu como Ichigo dormia. Estranhamente, aquele semblante tão calmo a encantou de imediato. E desde aquela noite ela esperava um tempo, quando tinha certeza que ele estava dormindo, para se aproximar daquela maneira... nem que fosse por poucos minutos.

Aquele hábito trouxe consigo um outro, que a fazia corar pela vergonha de talvez um dia ser descoberta. Sorrindo, ergueu-se e depositou um suave beijo no canto da boca dele. Acariciou seus cabelos levemente e os tirou da testa para lhe beijar ali também. Deu as costas para ele finalmente, sentindo o sono começar a aparecer. Enquanto fechava a porta do armário, bocejou uma ultima vez, e assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, dormiu.

E por ter dormido tão rapidamente, não pode ver quando Ichigo abriu os olhos, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

**x-x-x**

No outro dia, depois de murmurar _oyasumi_ para ele, fechou a porta do armário. Ficou mexendo no seu celular, até ver, pela fresta da porta, que ele havia dormido. Esperou mais dez minutos e levantou. Sentou na cama, admirando-o como sempre fazia. Acariciou seus cabelos, beijou o canto de seus lábios, e voltou para cama com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

Mas, naquela noite, algo diferente aconteceu.

Arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o ranger das molas do colchão dele. Depois, ouviu passos cada vez mais próximos da onde ela estava. O coração começou a acelerar e ela se perguntou se ele seria capaz de ouvir do outro lado. Sem muitas opções do que fazer para fugir, com medo de ter sido finalmente descoberta, cobriu o rosto com o lençol no momento em que ele abriu lentamente a porta.

Ichigo sorriu ao ver o pequeno corpo coberto pelo lençol, naquela noite tão quente. Sentou na cama improvisada e puxou o tecido do rosto da morena que mantinha os olhos fechados. Como era orgulhosa! Seria tudo mais simples se ela simplesmente não estivesse fingindo estar dormindo. _Como uma pessoa realmente pode pensar que engana a outra com um semblante tão tenso? _

Ele debruçou o corpo no dela, sentindo a respiração dela acelerar. Cobriu a boca dela com a sua, e a sentiu entreabrindo os lábios sem perceber. Pronto! Havia ganhado a noite. Sorriu, contra os lábios dela e sem olhar para trás, voltou a sua cama. Deitou de lado no colchão, de costas para o armário, e se cobriu até os ombros com o lençol. Em silêncio, esperou. Esperou ela se recuperar do choque. Esperou ela se decidir. Ele _queria_ mudar aquele hábito dela. Era _tão_ injusto ter de fingir estar dormindo todas as noites apenas pra sentir seus lábios...

Ouviu quando ela começou a se aproximar e olhou para trás para apenas ver suas bochechas levemente coradas. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter deixado as cortinas abertas. Ela puxou o lençol para cima, e num movimento rápido, deitou no pouco espaço que tinha. Ichigo sorriu e virou o corpo para ficar de frente com o dela, e vendo a proximidade que eles estavam agora, Rukia ficou mais corada. A cama era pequena e havia apenas um travesseiro ali. Pensou em correr para o armário, se trancar lá e só sair depois de algumas décadas.

Entretanto, ela já estava decidida. Havia entendido o recado dele quando ele a beijou há minutos atrás. Seria apenas uma pequena mudança de hábitos.

Tomou coragem e acariciou lentamente o seu rosto, descendo os dedos para a nuca dele, os enroscando nos fios alaranjados. Aproximou os seus rostos, sem quebrar o contato visual, e lhe beijou o canto da boca. Afastou-se e deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro. O viu passar a língua desde aonde ela beijou até a outra extremidade da boca e sentiu um leve arrepio quando ele acariciou seu rosto lentamente, aproximando e beijando seus lábios.

Quando ele separou os rostos, sorrindo, ela se aproximou mais. Ichigo passou os braços pelo corpo dela, e ela passou uma de suas pernas por cima das dele. Apoiou sua cabeça em seu peito e ouvindo o coração dele desacelerar, formando a mais bela melodia, embalando o que seria a primeira de muitas noites, dormiu.

* * *

**N/A:** Fraquinha? Fofinha? Bobinha? Chatinha? Bonitinha? -q

Reviews? *-*


End file.
